Chodzący podtekst seksualny
by kancchan
Summary: Wolny czas można wykorzystać na wieeeeeeeeele sposobów.


Satoru przygryzł wargę, trącając łokciem Kazuyę. Westchnął głęboko, gdy chłopak nie w żaden sposób nie zareagował, słuchając nieustępliwie muzyki. Oparł podbródek o poduszkę i wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń, przypatrując się wypolerowanym na błysk, równo obciętym paznokciom. Z ledwością powstrzymał ziewnięcie, padał na łeb i szyję. Nie sądził, że wizyta w centrum handlowym może kosztować człowieka tak wiele energii. Ale prawda była taka, że zakupy z Miyukim były ponad jego siły i stanowiły niesamowity arcywysiłek. Okularnik guzdrał się gorzej niż jakakolwiek kobieta, którą Furuya znał. Myślał, że trafi go na miejscu jasny szlag, gdy Kazuya zaciągnął go siłą do odzieżowego i zaczął wybierać nowe koszulki oraz pasującą do nich czapkę z daszkiem, z milion razy upewniając się czy ten kolor, aby na pewno dobrze komponuje się z jego karnacją. Pierwszoklasista z miną człowieka uciemiężonego przez życie na każde pytanie łudzące podobne do stwierdzenia: „pasuje mi?", zapobiegawczo przytakiwał, chociaż najchętniej dałby się uprowadzić bez reszty objęciom Morfeusza, ale senpai z maniakalnym uporem nie dawał mu odetchnąć ani przez chwile, zadręczając go swoim pogodnym szczebiotem i arsenałem nowych pomysłów, jak dobrze spożytkować wolny czas.

Pieprzone dziecko szczęścia. Kulka niesamowitej pozytywnej energii. Żniwiarz dobrego humoru. Przedstawiciel niepokonanej obsesji na swoim punkcie. Ofiara nieposkromionego ego. Nieoszlifowany diament, specjalizujący się w robieniem ludziom na złość. Satoru nie miał wątpliwości, że los wystawił go na ciężką próbę. _Za jakie grzechy_, komentował za każdym razem, gdy Kazuya z pedantyczną dokładnością spijał z niego ostatnie pokłady dobrego samopoczucia. Już wolał ślęczeć nad angielskim i umilać sobie życie romansem z królową nauk, niż pozwolić się uprowadzić na „randkę" przez osobę, która nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że nie każdy musi mieć niewyczerpalny zapasł wigoru. Libido Furuyi przeżywało katuszę, gdy senpai z premedytacją łączył ich usta w pocałunku, tylko po to, aby za chwilę się od niego rozkleić i z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że muszą jeszcze zaliczyć cukiernię, bo ma ochotę _na coś słodkiego_.

„Przecież nie na co dzień zdarza się, że mamy weekend wolny od treningów i dodatków zajęć. Powinniśmy dobrze to wykorzystać", argumentował na okrągło, gdy Satoru próbował się od niego ewakuować. Całkowicie na daremno. Kazuya, obdarzony sokolim okiem, nieprzeciętnym refleksem i bezwzględną naturą diabła, przez caluteńką sobotę nie spuszczał go z oka, bezbłędnie odszyfrowując jego wszystkie intencje i pragnienia natychmiastowego oddelegowania się. Skończyło się na tym, że skacowany emocjonalnie Furuya nie potrafił powiedzieć głupiego „nie" i był na każde skinienie szesnastoletniego sadysty, jak wyjątkowo dobrze wytresowany piesek. Miał wrażenie, że okularnik splątał go niewidzialnymi więzami i poruszał za sznurki jak marionetką. Nie było ucieczki od zaserwowanych przez okularnika złotych rad, jak powinien najskuteczniej zadbać o swoje dłonie, poprawić kondycje i popracować nad budową ciała.

„Baba, cholerna baba, cholerny pedał, patrzy tylko na wygląd", warczał w myślach piętnastolatek, otwierając niechętnie prezent od łapacza, który wisiał nad nim jak fatum. Powąchał z niesmakiem zawartość małej, kwadratowej fiolki, kręcąc z niezadowoleniem nosem, gdy specyficzna woń farby wymieszanej z niskiej jakości spirytusem podrażniła jego nozdrza.

— Jesteś pewny, że powinienem to zrobić? — zapytał z frustracją, zakręcając szklany flakonik z bezbarwnym lakierem do paznokci.

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, zmarszczył nos, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie na rozmierzwioną, brązową czuprynę chłopaka, opierającego się całym ciężarem ciała o plecy kohaia. Z głębokim uśmiechem na ustach, nucił pod nosem optymistyczny kawałek razem z głosem wokalisty, który wydobywał się z wielkich słuchawek naciągniętych na uszy. Satoru uważał, że zwykły balsam do rąk i japońska wersja skrzypovity powinna zapobiec uszkodzeniom paznokci i poradzić sobie z ich ochroną. Z wymalowanymi paznokciami czuł się jak trans, szalejący wesoło po korytarzach szkoły. Jego pewność siebie, która nigdy nie był na wysokim poziomie, rozpaczała w kącie, prosząc o szybką i bezbolesną śmierć.

— Mówiłeś coś? — zaciekawił się po chwili Miyuki, wyrwany z nietypowego zamyślenia. Satoru nie widział jego twarzy, ale był pewien, że na wąskich ustach senpaia błąkał się teraz złośliwy uśmiech, godny rasowego bazyliszka.

— Nie, nic — odburknął krótko, sięgając dłonią po pudełko czekoladek, zajmujące wolną przestrzeń na jednoosobowym łóżku, na którym spędzali w miarę spokojne jak na realia Seido — a także Miyukiego! — popołudnie. — Nie przeszkadzaj sobie — dodał i wzdrygnął się, gdy jego palce napotkały szorstką dłoń łapacza..

Kazuya zachichotał, zbierając z premedytacją ostatnią czekoladkę. Przyciszył mp4 i usiadł na krawędzi posłania, przyglądając się pomadce z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Furuya prychnął pod nosem, przecierając oczy. Refleks senpaia był jak zwykle nieoceniony.

— Ama? — zaproponował Kazuya, muskając opuszkiem języka czekoladowej powłoki. Miotacz spojrzał na łapacza w taki sposób, jakby Miyuki pełnił atrakcję turystyczną w zoo i zanurzył twarz w poduszce, przesiąkniętej zapachem agrestowego szamponu do włosów.

— Nie, dziękuję — odmówił niemalże od razu wbrew sobie. Tak naprawdę chciał spróbować chociaż jednej, zwłaszcza, że Miyuki dobrał się do nich w takim zastraszającym tempie, jakby nie miał nic przynajmniej od tygodnia w ustach. Jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru znosić jego skrzywionego poczucia humoru i wiecznego wywyższania się. Wystarczał mu do szczęścia fakt, że łapacz zapychał się słodyczami jak samotna trzynastka w walentynki, czekając aż ktoś łaskawie zaproponuje jej randkę. Niedoczekanie. Ale satysfakcja z niej z tej ziemi.

— Na pewno? — zapytał rozbawiony Kazuya, unosząc sugestywnie brew. — Wiesz, że do kolacji — spojrzał na zegarek, aby nie skłamać — zostały jeszcze dwie godziny?

— Spokojna głowa, nie mam żołądka bez dna, wytrzymam — zapewnił brunet, kątem oka obserwując jak Miyuki z premedytacją oddalił od swoich ust pralinkę. Na jej widok aż kiszki zagrały mu marsza. Był naprawdę głodny, zwłaszcza że przez durne, ciągnące się w nieskończoność zakupy nie zdążyli wrócić na obiad, ale zachował godny pozazdroszczenia spokój hazardzisty.

— Och — westchnął teatralnie Miyuki — chyba twój brzuch jest całkiem innego zdania — dodał złośliwie, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem zaczerwienionym policzkom bruneta. — Na to co? Leci samolocik? — zaciekawił się. — A może chcesz ją zjeść dla kogoś, potworku, co? — zagadnął wesoło, takim tonem, jakim matka zazwyczaj próbuje zachęcić swojego małego niejadka, aby zjadł obiad.

— Spasuje — skapitulował Furuya, lustrując w brązowych oczach na wpół wesołe, na wpół szalone ogniki. Nie potrafił tak naprawdę zidentyfikować i zdefiniować tego spojrzenie, ale wiedział jedno, nie zwiastowało nic dobrego.

— Musisz duuuuuużo jeść, aby być dużym i silnym chłopcem — zachęcał złośliwie, rozciągając usta w kąśliwym uśmiechu. — Uff, a myślałem, że chcesz udźwignąć na barakach losy całej drużyny — drażnił się dalej, zakładając nogą za nogę. — No nic, mówi się trudno — dodał, udając zmartwienie. Otworzył swoje paskudne usta, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na pogrążonego w morderczych myślach Satoru.

— No dobra — skapitulował w końcu piętnastolatek, gdy czekoladka znalazła się tuż przy białych zębach Kazuyi. — Tak naprawdę jestem głodny, więc chce ją zjeść — wymamrotał cicho, ledwo poruszając ustami.

— Wybacz, ale nie dosłyszałem — odparł Miyuki, chociaż Satoru był odmiennego zdania. Na pewno doskonale słyszał. Burak. — Mógłbyś powtórzyć? — wyszedł z propozycją, przesuwając się do Furuyi tak blisko, że stykali się prawie nosami. Przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi należała do zachęcająco wyglądającej pomadki z nadzieniem wiśniowym ukrytym w środku.

— Po prostu to zrób — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby kohai, mając ochotę udusić senpaia gołymi rękami.

— Ale co? — dopytywał się Kazuya, przyciskając delikatnie pralinkę do miękkich ust miotacza, który pod wpływem tej nagłej bliskości przełknął głośno ślinę. — Mam cię się pomóc rozebrać? Wymolestować? Pocałować? Nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić — wzruszył ramionami, udając bezradnego i zagubionego dziesięciolatka, który nie potrafił znaleźć drogi powrotnej do domu. — Jesteśmy sam na sam w mojej sypialni, potworku, mamy naprawdę duuuuuuużo możliwości — dodał, celowo przeciągając sylaby. Zaśmiał się, gdy policzki Furuyi pokryły się bladym, różowym rumieńcem.

— Możesz na przykład — Satoru przez chwilę poudawał, że myśli — przestać mnie denerwować, albo…

— Albo co, hmm…? — zaciekawił się Miyuki z wrodzoną złośliwością.

— Po prostu zejdź mi z oczu — wybełkotał skonfundowany chłopak, czerwieniąc się po same uszy.

— Och, potworku, wystarczy poprosić, to nic nie kosztuje — zapewnił Kazuya, zaciskając mocno palce na czekoladce, z której wypłynęło czerwone nadzienie.

— Po prostu wsuń mi ją do ust i…

— Dasz się wtedy przelecieć?

— O czym ty…?

— Ja stawiam, ja wymagam, nie pamiętasz?

— Jesteś najgorszy — stwierdził z politowaniem pierwszoklasista, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że skomplikowany tok myślenia Miyukiego był tylko na pokaz i tak naprawdę wszystko w jego wykonaniu koncentrowało wokół jednego. Perwers. Zboczeniec. Jebany pedał. Jeden wielki, chodzący podtekst seksualny, któremu ktoś nieprzemyślanie w prezencie wręczył ręce, nogi i niewyparzony język.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — zapewnił gorliwie Kazuya. — A teraz powiedz „aaaaaaa" i miejmy grę wstępną za sobą.

Furuya strzelił spektakularnego facepalma.

— No dalej. Nie daj się prosić — kontynuował z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach, który świadczył o tym, że miał swoją ofiarę w garści. Furuya niechętnie otworzył usta, poddającej się jego zachciance.

— Grzeczny potworek — pochwalił go okularnik i władował sobie pomadkę do ust. — A teraz odbierz swoją własność, darling.

Satoru mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

— Nie mogę pozwolić, aby tyłek ci znów urósł — sarknął, całując okularnika. Wsunął język między jego rozchylone wargi i przycisnął mocniej usta do mniejszych odpowiedniczek łapacza, zgarniając kawałek roztopionej czekolady opuszkiem narządu mowy.

— Nadal nie pomalowałeś paznokci? — zapytał Kazuya, splątując swoje palce z długimi palcami Satoru, który uciszył go błyskawicznie kolejnym pocałunkiem.

— W końcu to ty jesteś kobietą w tym związku — odpowiedział po chwili, aby się odegrać.

— Idzie ci coraz lepiej, potworku — pochwalił go drugoklasista, zaciskając zęby na jego dolnej wardze.

— Uczę się od najlepszych — zapewnił, puszczając mu perskie oko. Czując na policzku zimne oprawki okularów, jego dłoń automatycznie wylądowało pod cienką warstwą koszulki senpaia.

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc zachętę w postaci cichych westchnień, wydobywających się z gardła drugoklasisty. Intrygi Miyukiego nie miały sobie równych. Zapowiadały się naprawdę dłuuuuugie godziny.


End file.
